Hydroseeding is a process used for seeding large areas for vegetation growth. Hydroseeding may be used to seed an area in order to grow vegetation for soil erosion control, for instance, on sloped surfaces such as steep hillsides, or to replace lost vegetation after a large-scale fire. In other instances, landfill caps or other contaminated sites may be seeded. Grass may be applied by hydroseeding to large areas like golf courses.
Hydroseeding generally is performed by dispersing the hydroseed composition, which often includes water, seed and mulch, from a hose or a spray turret of a hydroseeding machine. For large-scale dispersion, tankers or helicopters are utilized.
There are a number of challenges with some currently used hydroseed. Some hydroseed is provided in a hard, brick-like format. This requires the user to break up the hydroseed brick prior to use, for instance, by using a hammer, so that the brick is adequately separated for application. Similarly, the hydroseed is prone to separating from water, especially if there is any delay in the use of the product once it is mixed. Current hydroseed products often clog the dispersal equipment, especially the hoses and pumps. Finally, the incorporated grass seed often tends to float in hydroseed, rather than remaining well dispersed.
Aspects of the present invention overcome these and other limitations of the prior art and provide an effective, easily applied hydroseed material.